five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion's '''is a fangame created by LincolnDisaster19 bassed off in Luigi's Mansion (the gamecube version, the 3DS is pure shit) and Five Nights at Freddy's. It's the first game in the Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion series. Story. Hello Luigi! Welcome to your new mansion that you winned in a contest in which you do not even participate! What could go wrong? Oh. If you hear noises in the night, just for casualty. Hide in the parlor, quick. Gameplay. The Gameplay is very, very, very similar to FNaF 2 mixed with FNaF 4, also there are some new elements, like the haunted portraits, that are a mix of the control shock and the music box (FNaF 2 and FNaF SL). The mechanics are: Mechanics. The Doors. Exactly like FNaF 4, but when the player hears a voice (different depending in each ghost) the player will automatically have to go to close the door or the ghost will kill him. The Haunted Paintings. Just like the music box, if you turn back, you will able to see in each direction a painting, if we hear a giggly-like sounds and the eyes of the painting starts to bleed, the player must press the button that ubicates left in the screen in which can be readed: Lullaby, then a lullaby will sound and Chauncey will not kill us, if we don't do that, Chauncey will jumpscare the player. Ghosts. Nights. Night 1. It's the easiest one, only Mr.Luggs, Lydia and Chaucey are active this night. Night 2. A little bit hard. Mr. Luggs, Lydia, Neville and Chauncey are active this night. Night 3. Semi-hell. Lydia, Neville, Henry and Orivilles and Chauncey are active this night. Night 4. A Hell. Mr.Luggs, Neville, Henry and Oriville, Sue Pea and Melody are active this night. Night 5. A true horror. All animatronics are active this night. Night 6. Hell on Earth. Like Night 5, but difficult Hallucination Night. Only Sue Pea, Henry and Oriville, Melody and Chauncey are active this night. The hallucinations have a 90% to appear and they can bother you just like the phantoms. Final Cutscene. After survive five nights, The player runs out of the mansion and punches a "? Block" in which appears a Yoshi Egg, the player rides Yoshi and goes to his house but King Boo appears and shots with a dark blast the player, the screen turns black and when the player open his eyes his tied up and the gosts, with knifes, start torturing the player, after that. A Newspaper can be seen with this words: '''Mystery Yoshi-Crash near to the Jones's Mansion. Yesterday night, Luigi, the famous brother of the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario, crash yesterday while riding a Yoshi near to the Jones Mansion, in 1989, the Jones were mistery killed by someone infiltrated in the building. Luigi then dissapeared. It's unknow if the killer of the Jones haves something to do in all this stuff. But we all know that Luigi will live in our hearts. Forever. Trivia. * This is my first fan-game in which there are not Phone Calls, in the beta version, Professor E.Gadd was going to be the phone guy, maybe in FNALM 2, there will be a Phone Guy. * This game haves the largest map in all my fangames Category:Games Category:FNALM series